Imperial Armed Forces
For the armed forces of the Narikatonite Empire between 3125 and 3321, see Imperial Armed Forces (3125–3321). Also not to be confused with the Holy Imperial Military The Imperial Armed Forces of the Commonwealth (IAF) (Narik: Imperiaal Reitung Leger van der Gemenebest; Darnus: Imperliche Bewaffen auf auf den Gemeinwesen) are the armed forces of the Imperial Commonwealth. They consist of three branches: the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Air Force. A conscripted force, they were formed by the merger of the old Imperial Armed Forces of the Narikatonite Empire and the Republican Armed Forces of the Darnussian Republic following the unification of the two countries. Unlike the old IAF, there are no ethnic or religious requirements for serving. They are a conscripted force, and all males have to serve 2 years in the military following their 18th birthday, after which they remained a reserve liable for call-up at any time for the next 6 years. In recent years they have began to lag behind other nations, but a massive drive for improvement of the military has begun, resulting in them being considered a major force in the world. Imperial Army ]]The Imperial Army of the Empire (IA) were the ground forces of the Imperial Armed Forces. They were the largest branch of the Imperial Forces, consisting of 1,073,000 men and officers. Their primary task was to protect and defend the Narikatonite Empire, specificially from the ground, but there were Army warplanes available. They were equipped with Hulstrian and Luthorian arms and weaponry. The Imperial Army had 3,500 main battle tanks, 3,300 armoured personnel carriers, 1,100 infantry fighting vehicles, and 17,000 artillery pieces at their peak strength in 3196. These were once top of the range, but soon were old and out-of-date. They were descended from the Darnussian Army of the Second Darnussian Democratic Republic, and were renamed and transformed following independence in 3125, upon which around 35% of the new Imperial Army split and joined the Darnussians as the Free Darnussian Army. The new Imperial Army was shipped immediately to the Darnussian mainland to secure it for the Empire, and fought the long, bloody First Narik War, after which it came out on top. It fought a counter-guerilla campaign during which 3,934 IA troops were killed by Darnussian forces during the Dirty War. The IA withdrew from the mainland in 3155, but was called back in 3178 following the outbreak of the Second Narik War. It was here they bore the brunt of the war, and suffered massive casualties, with up to 230,000 dead. They were humiliatingly defeated in 3193, and found themselves based on the islands, waiting for a Darnussian attack during The Tensions. During the Third Darnussian Civil War, they were deployed as peacekeeping troops in the Republic. Imperial Army Reserves The Imperial Army reserves generally consisted of men aged 20-26 who finished their 2 years compulsory active military service, after which they were required to serve 6 years in the Imperial Army Reserves. All men were liable to be called-up to fight whenever they were needed, and each man had an army-issue rifle and handgun kept at home, and had to train with their local platoon every week. After serving 6 years, they could leave the reserves. This force contained 1,514,580 men at its peak strength in 3208. Any man of Nariki or Jewish ethnic origin and Lutheran or Jewish faith between the ages of 20-35 could join the reserves as a volunteer. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy was the naval branch of the IAF. At its peak strength, it numbered 207,000 sailors Imperial Navy Reserves Imperial Air Force 84,000 Imperial Air Force Reserves Imperial Colonial Corps 39,000